clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2015
The Holiday Party 2015 was a party that began on December 16, 2015, and ended on January 6, 2016. It was the 6th Holiday Party and the 11th holiday-related party overall. It was first confirmed by Club Penguin's Twitter on October 14,As posted on Twitter by Club Penguin followed by Mars Hawk in a mod-meetup, and finally by Megg from a reply to a comment on the What's New Blog. Free items Trivia *Snowman Puffles and Blue Crystal Puffles were available to be adopted during the party. *Merry Walrus appeared during the party on December 25 to give all players the Deluxe Gingerbread House. *It was the 4th Holiday Party to cross over years, the others being the Christmas Party 2006, Holiday Party 2012, Holiday Party 2013 and Holiday Party 2016. *It was the first appearance of The Migrator since April 2014. *The Bakery was planned to return at the party, but the idea was scrapped because there was not enough time to implement it. Gallery Sneak Peeks HolidaySneakPeek BeachEN.jpg|Beach HolidaySneakPeek Tree.jpg|Forest Holiday party 2015 plaza.jpg|Plaza HolidaySneakPeek Presents.jpg|Snow Forts HolidaySneakPeek Sleigh.jpg|Santa's Sled Screens Holiday-Party-2015-Homepage.jpg|The first homepage and login screen Holiday-Party-2015-CFC-Homepage.jpg|The second homepage screen Holiday Party 2015 logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Dialogue Rockhopper December 2015 Login.png Merry Walrus 2015 Gift.png Rockhopper 2015 Goal Reached.png Rooms Holiday Party 2015 Arcade.png|Arcade Holiday Party 2015 Area 501.png|Area 501 Holiday Party 2015 UFO Hub.png|UFO Hub Holiday Party 2015 UFO Hub alert.png|UFO Hub while under red alert Holiday Party 2015 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2013 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2015 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2013 Cloud Forest.png|Cloud Forest Holiday Party 2015 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2015 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2015 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2011 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2015 Dock.png|Dock Halloween Party 2013 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2015 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2013 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2015 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2015 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2015 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Operation Puffle Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2015 Mall.png|Mall Holiday Party 2015 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2015 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2015 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2015 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2013 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2015 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Roof.png|Puffle Hotel Roof Holiday Party 2013 Puffle Hotel Spa.png|Puffle Hotel Spa Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Park.png|Puffle Park Holiday Party 2015 Puffle Wild.png|Puffle Wild Holiday Party 2015 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Holiday Party 2015 School.png|School Holiday Party 2015 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2015 Skatepark.png|Skatepark Holiday Party 2015 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2015 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2013 Snow Dojo.png|Snow Dojo Holiday Party 2015 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2015 Town.png|Town Emoticons Walrus 2014 Emoticons Snowy Sad.png|Snowy upset emoticon Holiday 2013 Emoticons Gift.png|Present emoticon Holiday 2013 Emoticons CFC.png|Coins for Change logo emoticon Other Tweety Cp.png|Club Penguin confirming the party on Twitter Holiday Party 2015 Confirmed.png|Issue #527 of the Club Penguin Times confirming the return of Coins for Change Upcoming Events 3122015.png|Issue #528 of the Club Penguin Times confirming the final holiday gift Book Holiday 1.png|The feature story of issue #529 of the Club Penguin Times Book Holiday 2.png|The support story of issue #529 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday Party 2015 Bakery.png|Bakery (unused) Names in other languages References Category:2015 Category:Holiday Parties Category:Holiday Party 2015